Boys know their Dicks
by LadyAsh5869
Summary: Bender and Mr.V have been dealing with some tension. Will time in the closet clear things up? Explicit NC-17 Slash, Mr.V/Bender... A little oc at the end... Some blood play, fisting and dirtiness!


Dick glared at me as he approached my seat, and I knew that he was gonna try to touch me, at least ten seconds before he did. Our eyes met, his angry, mine carefully set in a belligerent manner. And yeah, I use big words. So fuckin' what?  
His fingers closed around my upper arm, but before he could get a good grip, I stood, jerking away from him.

"Hey, keep your fuckin' hands off me." I spat, making sure I looked just the right amount of pissed, right amount of crazy.

"I'd expect better manners from you, Dick."I said sarcastically, narrowing my eyes, and bumping his chest out of my way with my shoulder.  
He backed up, and I sneered, walking past him and reaching into my pocket. My fingers closed around the cool, hard plastic of my glasses, and I pulled them out, slapping them on the desk in front of Brian.

"For better hallway vision."I muttered loudly out of the corner of my lips, winking. Brian's mouth opened and closed a few times, and fuck if I didn't make the kid practically wet himself.

I smirked at Cherry over there, Claire, or whatever the fuck. Family name apparently. The max density pusher. She glared back.

Dick was following me, so I sped my steps a little, and pushed all the shit I could reach over the main library counter. Folders, books, and something that resembled a giraffe flew over the edge, and crashed to the floor. I was barely able to savor that small victory before Dick was at my back, pushing me out the door. The screw was in my pocket, the fucker didn't even know, and my fingers closed around it,  
the cool, rough edges digging into my palm.

8888

Dick shut the door, a click echoed through the room, and he threw a vicious sneer my way. I set a scared-brave face on, and curled up on a chair, staring at him through my hair.

"That's the last time, Bender." He hissed, finger coming up to point accusingly at me.  
"That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me?" I heard him, he knew I heard him, and dammit, and saw him too, fucking lips _curling_ around the words he was spitting.

I blinked, and looked down again.

"I make thirty one thousand dollars a year, and I've got a home, and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you. " He snarled, shaking his finger again. I had this insane, mad urge to lean forward, and bite that smug fucking look off his face. Bite his lips until they bled, make him squirm, and whimper and-

"But someday man, someday, when you're out of here," He continued, voice rising, "you've forgotten all about this place, and they've forgotten all about you, and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life, I'm gonna be there."

I looked up at him, and blinked again, digging that screw into my palm, making my eyes shiny, and vulnerable looking. And Dick smirked at me, like he knew he'd gotten to me, and now that he had threatened me five years down the line would keep me in check, he could be an ass to someone else, stop wasting time on me. I looked down. God, I wanted him to waste time on me. Under me. I wanted to pummel that sneer right off his face, could picture myself straddling his waist, hands tight around his throat, letting his body arch just enough to get air, fingers just loose enough for that little gasp of breath. He would be arching and writhing under me, so pretty, and it would be so _so fuckin' hot-_

"That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt."  
I shifted, looking up again, trying to keep my face neutral, because Dick saying _dick,_ had been so goddamn hot, my jeans were too tight now, and I was lucky I was curled up.

"You threatenin' me?" I asked, trying to look more scared, and not so much like I wanted to rip him apart, make him twist and beg for something he couldn't name, not even with all that fancy principal shit-school.

"What are you gonna do about it? You think anybody's gonna believe you? You think anybody is gonna take your word over mine?"

Now, he sounded like he thought he was gonna hurt me, and fuck if that wasn't making my jeans almost painful.

"I'm a man of respect, around here, they love me around here, I'm a swell guy." He said, voice lowering to what he probably thought was a menacing whisper.  
I idly wondered if I could make his voice go that quiet from the strain of screaming my name.

"You're a lyin' sack of shit. And everybody knows it." He hissed, stepping closer. I curled in on myself, looking down, hoping to God he wouldn't see my cock straining against the front of my jeans.

"Oh, you think you're a tough guy?" He said, voice rough. "Hey, hey, come on, get on your feet, pal."

I looked up, and he was closer than before, and if he wasn't gonna _back the fuck up,_ I was gonna pin him against that door, and see how long it would take to get him to say my name.

"Let's find out how tough you are. I wanna know, right now, how tough you are." He leaned closer, and I squeezed my eyes shut, because I swear, I did _not_ want him to be this close, because I was gonna lose it, and that voice in the back of my head was telling me it was wrong to hurt people, but it was gonna be so hot when he was pinned underneath me, when I was pressing that screw into his shoulder blades, and thrusting hard enough to break his 'better than you' demeanor.

He leaned closer still, and closed his eyes, face red and angry.

"Come on, I'll give you the first punch. Let's go. Come on, hit me, take the first shot, right here please- "

The entire time he was talking, his lips were too fuckin' close, too damn pretty, and when he begged, even once, just that word…

On please, I snapped. He probably didn't see it coming, and honestly, he was easier to pin that way.

One second, and he was between me and the door. He growled, and pushed against me.  
"Bender, what the fuck do you think-"I reached down, and made to move away, and he moved just right, like I knew he would, and I grabbed his wrists, slamming them against the door above his head.

"Don't you fucking move." I snarled, spit flecking against his cheek. He pushed against the door with his back, arching away from me, head turning, and I growled, surging forward, dragging my tongue against his stubbled cheek, licking my saliva off his skin. He tasted like…vanilla, and sweat, and I bit my lip, nipping at his jaw. He swore, and bucked, and he froze, eyes wide, when he felt what I pressed against him.

I tightened my grip on his wrists, and he winced, still struggling. I knew I could hold him, and he was hot as hell when he was flushed, and writhing against me.

"Bender, you let go of me, right now." He demanded, eyes still wide, pressing as far away from me as he could. I growled again, and pressed against him, so that we were chest to chest, thigh to thigh, groin to groin.  
"I thought you were gonna get me in trouble, huh, _Dick?'_ I snarled, rocking against him. I groaned at the pressure against my cock, and rocked again. He closed his eyes, and swallowed hard, turning his head away from me. He wasn't struggling anymore, and that wasn't okay, so, I leaned forward, and licked a strip up his neck, ending under his ear, and when I ended there, I tilted my head a little, and bit his earlobe.

Hard.

He swore again, and squirmed against me, friction on my cock shooting sparks up my spine.

"B-Bender. Stop this. Now." He demanded, and I think he wanted to be strict, but it came off breathy and nervous, ending in a higher pitch when I licked his neck again. We were pressed so tight, so fuckin' close, and I rocked against him again, feeling his whole body jerk.  
"So, _Dick?_ Didn't you want to get me in trouble? Weren't you gonna let me hit you? Huh?" I growled, still rocking my hips, waiting for that tell-tale breath.

He grit his teeth, brows furrowed, and glared at me. "When you're through here, pal, I'm gonna kick your ass. I could kill you, and no one would even notice you're gone." I ignored him, and rocked harder, twisted my hips just right, and bit his shoulder, and there was that breath, falling from his lips, his eyes closed, and he tightened his jaw.

"You were saying, _Dick?" _ I hissed, pressing tight against him, and shifting, so that I was holding his wrists with one hand. My other hand trailed roughly down his arm, and I had to hold back a groan when he made a noise in the back of his throat, and squirmed again.

"Yeah, _Dick._ You wanted to make me lose it, didn't you?" I said softly, trailing my fingers down the muscle straining in his neck. My fingernails scraped his skin, leaving red marks behind, _marking the fucker. _ He made a noise again, and squeezed his eyes closed a little tighter, pressing back against the door.

"You did." I hissed, leaning the right way, and worming my hand between our chests. He started to struggle again, and I pressed close again, because now that I had him here, fuck if I would let him get away. My fingers found the buttons on his shirt, and I jerked my arm, feeling the fabric rip, hearing the buttons pop against the tile floor.

"Bender, don't-" He began desperately. Mr. fucking badass, huh? Gonna get me in trouble? Funny how  
quickly someone could change when they wanted something from you.

"Shut. The fuck. Up." I snarled, and I rocked my hips against him, panting into the inches of space between our faces, because I knew, _I knew_ he was liking this, the perverted fucker. His breath hitched, and I laughed sardonically, letting my fingers trail down his chest, letting my hand roam.

"You wanted to make me mad? I'm fucking mad. You feel how mad I am?" I said softly, my voice rough and scratchy. I thrust against him, and I heard him breathing hard through his nose, knew he wasn't gonna give in just yet, not 'till-

My hand that had been mapping his chest found what it was looking for, and I sneered as my fingers found his nipple. I brushed gently, and that earned me a harder inhale. I ground my palm against it, and I could practically see his teeth cracking, he was grinding them so hard.

"Bender! Let me go. Just let me go, and I wont-" He pleaded, ending on a sharp gasp when I pinched his nipple roughly.

"I thought you wanted this, _Dick?_ I thought you wanted me to get mad, have something to hold against me? Huh? Don't you? You yelled at me, egged me on, _fucking begged _me to hit you. …"

I brought my hand up, and gripped his jaw, forcing him to face me. I ground against him again and again when he gasped.

"Open your eyes." I snapped, leaning forward 'till we were breathing the same breath, sharing the same air, and fuck, that was hot, even hotter when he opened his eyes.

I licked my lips, staring at his dark eyes, telling him silently that I was going to _fuck him,_ and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop me.

"Yeah, look at me, you fucker. " I hissed, closer still. Our lips were just centimeters apart, and I wasn't gripping his jaw so hard anymore, so I ran my thumb along his cheekbone.

"So fucking pretty." I growled, thrusting my hips again. He let out a broken sigh, and I shifted my hips a little, and there it was. He was hard against me, and I knew I had gotten the angle right when I thrust again, and his eyes fluttered shut. I groaned into the space between us, and muttered;

"Fuck it." I leaned forward, closing that space, pressing my lips roughly against his. He exhaled sharply, and arched against me when I twisted his nipple again.

"Like that? Tell me you like it, _Dick? _ Hmm?" I murmured against his lips, before taking his bottom lip between my teeth and biting roughly.  
He hissed, and made a noise that sounded half protest, half _moregodplease._

I ran my hand down his side, and up again, under his shirt, feeling his soft, hot skin against my fingers, and scratched my nails across his nipple. He bucked, and I groaned as his hard cock brushed mine.

"Tell me, you fucker." I hissed, biting a path across his jaw, and bringing my hand away from his chest, opting to roughly fist it in his hair, and yank his head back so I could bite his neck. He groaned, and I bit harder, sucking a bruise on the skin beneath his ear, pulling his hair harshly.

He stayed quiet, so I ground against him, pulled and bit harder, and I felt him shudder beneath me.  
I moved my lips, and brushed them against his ear, growling, "Tell. Me."

"Fuck." He hissed, bucking against me. I guess that's all I was gonna get, and I wanted more. I slowly pulled away from him, still holding his wrists, so that our thighs and groins were brushing, and reached down, slowly undoing my belt. His eyes slitted open at the sound of clinking, and he looked down, breathing hard.

"I don't want you to even think about-" If he didn't shut up, fuck I was going to kill him.

I kissed him hard, and bit his lower lip again, breaking the skin, and feeling him hiss into my mouth, accompanied by the stream of blood trickling through our lips.

I pulled away roughly, and growled "Shut up." He started to squirm again, so I pressed my body back against his, and ground my hips against his. He grunted, and I pulled my belt out of the loops, kissing him hard and using the distraction to loop the leather around his wrists. He made a noise of protest, and I tightened the belt, making him wince.

"Tell me you want it, Dick. Tell me you want me." I hissed against his bloody lips. I brought his hands down, thrusting against him again. His hands were bound and trapped between out chests now, and he was starting to squirm again, rubbing against me. I think he was trying to get away, but fuck if I cared.

He was making little noises every time I rocked against him, little, low whines in the back of his throat. I pressed against his hips with mine, and ground slowly against him. He gasped, head tilting back to hit the door with a dull thud.

"Yeah, you do, don't you? You want me, huh Dick?" I said softly, leaning forward to bite his earlobe again. He pressed his lips together, and shook his head, glaring at me, trying to stop making those _fucking noises_.

I laughed softly, and held the belt around his wrists with one hand, worming the other one between our bodies. He writhed against me again, and tried to get away, pushing against the door, eyes wide. I slipped my hand down, between our hips, trapped between our groins, and found the button on his stupid 'teaching-sensible' pants.

"No. Bender-"

I laughed, and popped the button, roughly dragging the zipper down in the tight space between us, and hissed "Stop. Protesting. Dick."  
My fingers wormed into his boxers, and I wrapped them around his cock, squeezing roughly.  
He gasped and fucking _keened_, and I laughed again, growling;

"I though you didn't want this, huh? You wouldn't tell me if you liked it. Seems like you do, you sick fuck." I jerked my fist roughly, making him keen again, and thrust my hard cock against his hip, groaning.

"Yeah, I knew you did. So tell me." I said softly, jerking again. A groan escaped his lips, and just because he wouldn't tell me, I let go of his cock, and jerked him against me by the wrists, away from the door, and he struggled until I grabbed his shoulder, and spun him, pushing him against the door again, so that we were chest to back.

Then, he started to buck and writhe, turning to look at me with wide, surprised eyes.

"I told you to tell me." I snarled, reaching around him, and roughly fisting his cock, rocking against his ass at the same time. He keened again, and I groaned, repeating the motions a few times, before letting his cock go, pushing his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh. He tried to move again, and I dug my fingers into his hip, pushing his shirt up and tweaking his nipple roughly, still thrusting against him. He kept keening lowly, and I watched with smug satisfaction as he bit his lip and rested his forehead against the door.

"Still nothing to say?" I murmured softly, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder blades, before biting down hard.  
"Ah! B-Bender, s-stop. Now." He tried to sound stern again, but like before, it came out higher, breathy and just fucking _hot._

I brought my hand to my mouth, wetting my index finger, and laughing as he whined and pushed against the door.

"No." I whispered, biting his shoulder again, a little softer than before, and trailing my hand down his back. I squeezed his hip hard for a second, before shoving a thigh between his, spreading his legs. I could feel his muscles quivering against me, and smirked against his neck as he protested again, trailing off into a yelp as my fingers trailed between his ass cheeks.

He started to struggle again, and I nipped at his neck, slowly circling his entrance with my finger. He groaned, and I knew he wanted to push back, wanted me in him.

"I knew you wanted this, Dick. You want to push back against me, let me in, don't you? Huh, Dick? Do it." I teased roughly, pushing my finger in slowly. His whole body jerked, and I bit him again, stilling my hand, just the tip of my finger breaching him.

"Bender…I-I…please…" He sounded like he was asking me not to, but I could feel him relaxing against me, pushing back just the tiniest bit. I laughed, and pushed in a little more, feeling his tight muscle around my finger, and I groaned, rocking against his thigh. He hissed, and I stilled again, letting him get used to me. I didn't want to hurt him, not much anyways, just make him feel me for a long time.

"Yeah, Dick. You do want this, I can feel it, your body wants me, Dick." I hissed into his ear, nibbling on the soft skin of his neck. He jerked again, and I pushed the rest of the way in, not letting him get used to it before I started to search for-

"F-fuck, Bender…." He keened again, and pushed back against my hand, and I smirked, knowing I had him now. I gently brushed his prostate, giving him _just enough_ stimulation, and he swore again, pushing back.

"Tell me Dick. Tell me now, and I'll do it again." I whispered, licking the bruise on his neck. He whined, and moved his hips, and I licked harder, hand still and unmoving behind him.

"Be…Bender…please…." He whispered, turning his head to look at me with pleading eyes. I shook my head, and murmured "Try again."

He bit his lip, and I watched as a trail of blood trickled down his chin. I leaned forward, and licked it off, kissing him hard, and removing my finger. I was just starting to pull out, and he made a noise, pushing back. I pulled away from his bloody lips, and looked at him for a second.

He sighed shakily, and I smirked as he said "Please….I want…."  
"What? What do you want, Dick?" I asked softly, twisting my finger and dragging it across his prostate again. He jerked, and keened "You…."

I smirked, and pulled out my finger, kissing him roughly again. He made a noise of protest, and rocked back against me. I pulled away from his lips, and before he could close his mouth, I stuck two fingers between his lips, growling;  
"Suck."

He groaned, and closed his eyes, tongue flicking along my fingers, warm wet heat against my skin. I swore, and rocked against him, wishing that it was my cock between his lips.

"Such a pretty mouth." I murmured, pulling my fingers away, brushing them across his lips, his spit mixing with blood, shining in the dim light of the closet.

He panted, and I kissed him again, nipping gently at the cut on his bottom lip as I pressed two fingers against his entrance. He pushed back now, completely giving up on the protesting, and I growled, thrusting my cock against his thigh, and gently scissoring my fingers inside him.

He _whimperkeengroaned_ and squirmed against my hand, and it was probably the hottest fucking thing I'd ever heard. When I dragged both my fingertips roughly against his prostate, he turned his head, body jerking, forehead resting against the door again, mouth opened in a silent scream. Blood trickled down his chin again, staining his pretty lips, and I wanted to fucking _bite him_.

"God," I murmured, thrusting against him, twisting my fingers again, "So fucking pretty for me, Dick."

He made a noise, low and soft in his throat, and jerked his hips. I growled, still thrusting, and pressed my fingers against his prostate, hard, smirking when he jerked hard, and hissed my name. I kept my fingertips against his prostate, rubbing back and forth, loving how he keened and groaned, writhing against me and the door.

"Bender….Fucking God…" He whined, pushing back, hard. I laughed softly, and pulled my fingers out of him, rocking against him as he keened at the loss.

"Look at me." I growled softly, thrusting against him again. He turned his head slowly, breathing hard, and I came forward, licking blood off his chin, then pressing my lips to his, flicking my tongue against his teeth, biting his lips again. I fisted my hand into his hair, and jerked his head back, kissing him harder. He moaned, _fucking moaned _ into my mouth, and I darted my tongue out, swiping against the roof of his mouth, tasting that vanilla-coffee, fuckin' _hot_ taste. I nipped at the corner of his mouth, and trailed bites and kisses along his jaw, huffing laughs against his hot skin. He was breathing hard, twisting towards me, pressing his hips back against me, and I groaned at the friction on my cock.

"Yeah, Dick, you want it bad, don't you?" I hissed, biting his neck now, working down towards his shoulders. He shuddered as I licked the broken, bruised skin below his ear, and I loosened my fist, scratching my nails along his scalp.

"Bender…" He trailed off, groaning. I nipped at his shoulder, pushing his shirt down so that I could bite at his skin. My other hand was falling asleep, and I wanted to use it for something other than holding a belt this whole time.

I looked up, and saw the curved coat hook on the back of the door. I kept biting the soft skin on his neck and shoulder, and brought my free hand up, knotting the belt and looping it around the hook.

"What….Fuck, Bender…" He squirmed, jerking his wrists, eyes wide. I fisted my hand into his hair again, pulling hard, and sharply nipped at his neck.

"Shut the fuck up, Dick." I snarled against his skin. My other hand, free now, came down to grip his hip hard, and I knew there would be bruises, knew he would _fucking remember me._ I thrust against him, groaning and jerking his hair again. He shakily panted my name, and pressed against the door, either trying to get away, or get off. I didn't know which, but neither was gonna work for me.

"What Dick? Trying to get away? You were just _whimpering_ for my cock a second ago, weren't you, you sick bastard?" I laughed lowly in his ear, roughly dragging my tongue against his bottom lip, blood and spit and _fuckthatshot_ flavor exploding in my mouth. I let go of his hair, and tapped three fingers against his now closed lips. He shook his head, knowing what I was going to do, and fuck if I cared if three was too much.

"Open and suck, or I'll do it dry." I hissed, rocking my hips into his ass again. He let out a shaky breath, and tentatively opened his mouth. I prodded his lips apart, and stroked his tongue with my fingertips, letting him wet my fingers, reveling in that wet heat.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he made a noise, sucking lightly, pushing back against me.

"You like that? You like having something to suck on?" I murmured roughly, letting go of his hip, reaching around and resting my hand on his lower stomach, holding him as I thrust against his ass. He just made another low noise, and sucked harder, teeth lightly scraping my fingers. I stroked his tongue again, gently, and slowly pulled my hand away.

He keened, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. I groaned, and leaned forward, kissing him softly, letting his blood coat my lips before biting his tongue. He gasped, and opened his mouth wider, letting me nip at him harder. I pulled away, laughing, and spread his thighs with my leg again. He whined my name, and tightened his legs, trying to close them, but I wouldn't let him.

"Stay still, Dick. You remember how good it felt before? Hmm? It'll hurt if you struggle. You want it to hurt?" I whispered harshly, trailing my fingers down his back.

"No…No-Bender….No, please don't…" He whimpered, pressing against the door. I brought my hand away from his stomach, coming up to fist in his hair.

I jerked my hand, turning his head, and kissed him roughly again, biting down hard on the broken skin of his bottom lip. Blood flowed into my mouth as he groaned, half in pain, half pleasure. The warm metallic taste in my mouth made me groan, and I flicked my tongue against his teeth.

I brought my hand down, fingers trailing along the crack of his ass, and I thrust against him again.

He froze as my fingers brushed his entrance, stretched from my fingers before, but still tight and aching. I gently rubbed my fingers against his hole, spreading his spit, applying a little pressure before rubbing again.

"See, I wont make it hurt. You're a fucking bastard, but I don't wanna hurt you," I whispered, nipping his shoulder through his shirt, "You just make me so mad, Dick, you get so fucking_ pretty _ when you're pissed."

He made a strangled noise, and pushed back a little. I watched as he swallowed hard, and closed his eyes, turning his head to rest against the door.

I let two fingers press into him a little, and stilled, waiting for him to relax. When he did, keening, I pressed in more, and scissored my fingers, loosening him for the other one.

"Yeah, Dick. I can feel how much you want me, don't you?" I reached down with my free hand, and brought it around him, fingers wrapping around his cock. He was hard, still, and he groaned, hips jerking as I slowly moved my hand. I pushed my fingers in all the way in, and pressed them lightly against his prostate, laughing when he whined my name, and bit his lip.

"I'm touching your cock right now, Dick, your _hard, hot _cock. I know you want it. I can feel it." I licked the bruise under his ear softly, nipping his earlobe, and smirked against his shoulder when he shuddered and pushed back, hard. I pulled my fingers free, and murmured "You ready for three?"

He stiffened, and shook his head, still panting. I brought my hand up, and spit on my fingers, then let go of his cock, and gripped his hip again.  
I leaned forward, and murmured "Relax, Dick." I knew if I pulled his hair, or bit him, he would tense again.

He made an alarmed noise, and stayed perfectly still as I ran my fingers over his entrance. He seemed to be holding his breath, which he released as I began to press into him. He whined, and I knew it hurt, so I kissed gently along his neck, and licked the shell of his ear, holding my hand still.

"I said, relax. It's gonna hurt if you don't," I whispered roughly, "It hurts now because you're not fucking relaxing." I pulled my fingers away, and pushed them back in, just to the first knuckle again, rotating them and pulling them out. He was hissing, but I could feel him relaxing slowly, so I pushed them in again, to the second knuckle, and slowly spread them a little. He whined, jerking his hips, and I thrust against his thigh, groaning his name.

"Just breathe, Dick." I hissed, pushing in all the way, three fingers buried inside him. He stayed still, pained hitches in his breath, and I felt him relaxing still. I kept still for a minute, before moving my fingers gently inside him, spreading and scissoring, as I pressed my lips against his shoulder.

I twisted my fingers, and pressed all three of them against his prostate, hard. All pain forgotten, he swore, hips jerking. I rocked against his thigh again, and twitched my fingers over his prostate, groaning as his mouth opened in a silent scream, body convulsing.

"Yeah, see, Dick? I told you it would be good." I murmured, my voice rough. His ass was tight around my fingers, and he writhed as I started to pull my fingers out, just to push them in again, twisting my fingertips roughly over his prostate.

"I wonder how many you can take, Dick? Four, you think?" I growled against his neck, still moving my fingers. He keened lowly, and jerked his hips.

"No, you want them all, don't you?" I asked softly, reaching around to curl my fingers around his cock. He inhaled sharply, and shook his head, still keening. I wasn't going to, not yet anyways.

"I won't, Dick. Not yet. I want you nice and tight on my cock."I growled, thrusting against him. He whined my name, and I pressed against his prostate with my fingertips, jerking his cock roughly.

"Bender! God…fucking dammit…." He groaned, rolling his hips hard against my hands. I breathed hard against his neck, and pulled my fingers out of him slowly, grinning when he whined, and thrust back against me. I reach down, and clicked the button on my jeans open, pushing them and my boxers down to my knees. The cool air hit my cock, and I groaned, spitting into my palm and curling my fingers around my length, jerking lightly. Dick whined, and pushed against my hand, so I tightened my fist around his cock, and slid my fist slowly up and down along him.

"You ready for me, Dick?" I murmured, hand leaving my cock and gripping his hip. He shuddered as the tip of my cock brushed his hole, and I jerked my hand around him slowly as I pushed forward. He hissed, and jerked, and _Goddammit, _he was so fucking tight.

"What? Not so tough now, are you? Not now that I'm the one in charge, the one taking control." I hissed, pushing forward a little more, feeling myself slip past that tight ring of muscle. He keened, and I roughly jerked my fist along his length, keeping him hard, because fuck, I knew it had to hurt if he was this damn tight around me still. I kept stroking his cock, staying still, letting him get used to it, and waited until he started to push back against me. He was tight, and _fucking hot_ around me, and I groaned, resting my forehead against his shoulder as I pushed forward. He was swearing softly, and whimpering as I bottomed out, fully inside him.

"Fuck, Dick. You're so _damn tight_." I hissed, grinding my hips against his ass. He shuddered, and moved against me, and I tightened my fingers around his hip and his cock. He groaned, and opened his eyes, gazing over his shoulder at me as I bit my lip. I surged forward, pressing my lips against his, flicking my tongue into his mouth and grinding my hips in a slow circle. He keened into my mouth, and I could still taste blood, and fuck, he was so hot.

I pulled away from his lips, and hissed "You ready? You feel this, Dick? This is for you." I rolled my hips against his again, and he made a strangled whining noise as I felt my cock brush, just _barely _brush his prostate.

"B-ender….Move, please…God, please…" He pleaded, pushing back against me again, then forward, into my fist. I inhaled sharply, rolling my hips.

"You want it? Hmm, Dick? 'Kay. I'll give it to you." I snarled, moving my hand from his hip, and pushing his shirt up around his shoulder blades. I bit and licked along his spine, sucking on his shoulder lightly.  
He whined, pushing back again, and I growled, wrapping my arm around his waist. My fingers were splayed across his stomach, and I pulled him away from the door, pushing forward with my chest, so his back was arched, legs spread, ass pushed out towards me.

I groaned, this shift in position pushing me deeper into him. He inhaled sharply, and keened as I pulled back, thrusting just _a little bit_. I knew he wanted more, and I gave it to him, pulling out and thrusting hard. He tightened around me, and groaned, body jerking hard.

"Yeah…Yeah, Dick…Fuckin' take it…." I groaned, thrusting again, jerking his cock hard. He started to make little gasping 'oh' sounds, breath hitching as I thrust into him, hard and slow. I leaned forward, biting his shoulders, and sucking bruises onto the line of his spine.  
God, he was so good around me… I angled my hips, knowing the next time I thrust, it was gonna hit his prostate hard, and I paused, letting him writhe against me. I curled my hand into a fist against his stomach, and jerked him against me as I thrust _hard_.

"Nnngh…Bender…Fuck, s'good…." He squirmed against my cock, and fuck, it felt good. I huffed a laugh against his back, and murmured;

"You like that, Dick? You want it harder? Faster? Tell me, Dick. Tell me what you want." I growled, jerking his cock faster, thrusting slower.  
He groaned, trying to rock back as I thrust forward, but I stilled my hips, slowly moving my fist along the length of his cock.  
"M'not moving 'till you tell me." I groaned, closing my eyes at the pressure, the _fucking heat_ on my cock.

"H-a…hard…fast, fuck, Bender, please…." He moaned my name, _fucking moaned_, and I exhaled sharply, pinching his nipple roughly, loving the way he writhed against me.

"Yeah, you want it hard and fast, Dick? I'll fucking give you…." I trailed off, splaying my hand across his stomach, and holding him steady. He keened, pushing back against me, and I swore, pulling my hips back and thrusting hard, shuddering for a second before doing it again. I picked up the pace, breathing hard, groaning against the skin of his back. God, he was so tight, and I didn't know how much longer I could stay inside of his wet, tight heat before I came…

"Fuck, Dick, y-you're-ah,- you're so good…" I bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut, and tipping my head back, and thrusting harder into him.

Heat pooled in my lower stomach, and I groaned, thrusting hard again, pushing into him roughly, pinching his nipple sharply.

He was keening and whimpering my name, squirming against my cock, and I swore, jerking his cock again, hard and rough.

"B-Bender…I feel like….Fuck…" He pushed back, and I stilled, the head of my cock pressed against his prostate hard. I rocked, once, twice, head of my cock rubbing against _that spot_ and I knew, I knew he was gonna come.

"Ye-ah….fuck, Dick, you gonna come for me? Hmm? Gonna let go in my hand? Ah, do it, Dick….fuckin' do it…" I panted and gasped, leaning up to bite the juncture of his neck and shoulder. I thrust hard, harder than I had yet, and he keened loudly, jerking his hips sharply.

I was so close, so fuckin' close to coming, and I could barely stand, it was so good, he was so _damn _ tight.

"Come on, Dick. Come for me." I snarled, bringing my hand away from his chest, fisting it in his hair, and turning his head. I pressed my lips to his, biting his lower lip again, slicking my tongue against his, and thrusting hard. He still tasted like vanilla and coffee, and blood, and fuck…

He whined low in his throat, and stilled, gasping into my mouth as his hips jerked erratically. I groaned, jerking him and thrusting hard, and letting his hair go, dragging my thumb across his lower lip. I pulled away from his mouth, and he sucked the tip of my thumb between his lips, nipping at it as a warm, wetness spread over my fingers. He inhaled sharply, and his mouth opened in a silent scream as his whole body convulsed.

"Nnngh, Dick, God…fucking….ahh…" He tightened impossibly around me, and I couldn't…just fuckin' couldn't. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and pulled him closer, fucking into him hard, before I felt the tightness in my stomach, my balls fucking erupt into _god dammit, fucking fuck._

My world zeroed in on the heat around my dick, the convulsing, jerking body in my arms, and I came hard in him, growling his name into his neck. He panted, making little noises as I spilled inside him, kissing his shoulders, gasping against his skin. He went limp against me, and I held him up by my arm around his waist. I was panting, sweat beading on my forehead, but I was so far from done, fuck if I was gonna let him go after that.

The sound of our breathing echoed in the closet, and I was pressed against his back, hands running along his sides lightly. I pulled my hips away from his, groaning at the stimulation on my cock. His hips jerked again, and I shushed him as he whined softly. He was breathing hard, forehead resting against the door, looking half dead, and I grinned, knowing that I_ made him like that._

I trailed my hand down his side, along his thigh, before coming up again, dipping into the crack of his ass. I pressed soft, open mouthed kisses along his shoulder, gently circling his stretched entrance with a fingertip. He keened, squirming a little as I gently pressed two fingers into him.

I easily found his prostate, murmuring "Its okay, Dick. You see, now, why we fight? Because we don't communicate. I promised I wouldn't hurt you, right?"

He shuddered, rocking his hips feebly as I stroked my fingertips over his prostate. My come made him warmer, and slick, and I pulled my two fingers out, catching the drops that were trailing down his thigh, and adding a third. He groaned my name, and pressed back against me again, whining as I pulled my hand away from his cock. I spread my fingers inside him, and scissored them a little, before pulling them out, and gathered his come from the fingers of my other hand. I groaned, and spread it on my other hand, pushing back inside him. It was hot, knowing that our come was mixing inside his ass, even hotter when he whined, and rocked back again.

"You still want it, Dick? I told you, you could take all my fingers….I think you should…" I murmured, pressing against his prostate. He keened my name, and hissed "Yes…." Softly.

I laughed quietly, nipping gently at his shoulder blades. I stroked my fingers against his prostate a few more times, feeling my cock twitch as he groaned, before pulling them out, and pressing my four fingertips together. He groaned, and rocked back, hissing as I began to press all four fingers into him.

"Hurts…." He murmured, stilling his hips. I nodded, and stroked his hair with my other hand.

"I know, Dick. Just relax, 'kay?" I said softly, not moving my hand. He nodded, and I pulled my fingers out, and pushed back in, our come slicking his hole. He exhaled sharply, and pushed back a little, stilling when I was in to the second knuckle. I breathed a laugh into his shirt that was still pushed up around his shoulder blades, and twisted my hand, pushing in a little more. He whimpered, and I could feel him fighting the urge to pull away.

"It's okay Dick. You remember how much you didn't want it before? I made it good. Trust me." I said softly, my voice rough with want. I felt him slowly relax around my fingers, and I pushed in the rest of the way, so that all my fingers, except my thumb, were inside him. He breathed out harshly, and whimpered again, moving his hips against my hand tentatively. He was tight, and I bit my lip, spreading my fingers a little inside him, nipping at his neck when he whined my name.

"Relax…" I murmured, pulling my fingers out, then in again. He groaned, hips jerking, and I wrapped my arm around his waist again, palming his rapidly hardening cock, and jerking him slowly. I moved my fingers in and out a few times, before pulling them out, and bringing them up, spitting in the palm of my hand. I spread my spit and our come over his stretched out hole, and easily dipped two fingers inside him. I prodded his prostate, kissing his neck as he jerked.

I added another finger, then another, pressing slowly into him, and spreading my fingers more and more, until-

"You ready for all five, Dick?" I murmured roughly, rocking my hips against his. _God_ he was so hot like this. He looked at me, eyes wide, face flushed, and opened his mouth. I ground against him, jerking my hand along his cock slowly, and halted his words as I slowly began to work my thumb into him, alongside the rest of my fingers.

"Nuh….B-Bender…I…." He whined, hips rocking against me. I kept moving my hand along the length of his cock, rocking against him.  
I breathed out hard against his neck, and stilled my hand, just pressing into him with the tips of my fingers and thumb. He groaned, and after a few seconds, rocked back against my hand. I nipped at his shoulder, feeling my fingers slide further into him, and groaned at how _tight_ he was. I pulled my hand away, and slowly pressed in again, twisting and spreading my fingers, until I had all my fingers inside him.

I knew this was gonna hurt, and I bit him sharply on the neck, roughly fisting his cock, and pressing into him hard, licking the bite when my knuckles slid into him.

He convulsed against me, and hissed.  
"Fuck! Bender….Fucking hurts…." He groaned, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"I know, Dick, I know…Just relax. I'll make it feel good." I growled softly, keeping my fingers still and running my other hand over his cock slowly. Spreading my fingers inside him. He panted hard, jerking his hips when my fingertips skimmed over his prostate. He pulsed around me, and I bit his earlobe, pressing into him again. My entire hand was in him now, up to the wrist, and fuck, was he ever _hot as hell_ like this.

"Bender…please…I- Fuck! I can't…." He whined, hips moving jerkily as I stroked his cock. I shushed him, and slowly curled my fingers inside him, making a fist. He exhaled sharply when my knuckles pressed hard against his prostate, and keened lowly. I rocked my hips against his, groaning as my cock brushed his bare ass.

"Dick…Fuck, you're so tight around my fist….you like that? Tell me how that feels?" I hissed roughly in his ear. I pushed my hand further into him, and flexed my fingers, licking his neck. I moved my hand from his cock, brushing his nipples before pinching gently.

"Nnngh…Bender…." He keened my name, and rolled his hips back against me. I ran my fingers slowly over the head of his cock, and pulled my other hand out of him, then pushed back in, slowly, dragging my knuckles across his prostate. He shuddered, and I nudged his cheek with my nose, pressing my lips against his when he turned his head to face me. We groaned into each others mouths, our tongues flicking out and sliding softly against each other. _Fuck_ he was hot when he did what he was told.

I licked his bottom lip, and bit gently. He pulled away from me for a second, pushing his hips back, and I watched, fascinated, as he took his own bottom lip between his teeth, and bit down. He kissed me again, and I groaned again when the taste of blood flooded my mouth. My fist flexed inside him again, and he made a noise in his throat, pushing back again.

"Mmm, Dick, you feel so good…." I moved my lips down to bite his neck, and thrust my hips against his thigh, groaning at the friction on my cock. He keened again, and pushed _hard_ against my fist.

"F-fuck… Bender…s'big…" He hissed, rutting back again. Heat started to pool in my stomach at his words, and I groaned. I stroked his cock again, and pulled back my fist, pushing hard into him. I growled as he keened my name, and swore when he tightened around my hand. I took my hand away from his cock, and spit into my palm, before reaching down and curled my fingers around my own cock, jerking myself roughly.

Our groans mixed in the tight space between us, and I twisted my wrist inside him a certain way, pressing harder that I had yet against his prostate. He keened loudly and stiffened again, hips jerking, mouth opening. I leaned forward, and kissed him hard as I stroked myself roughly, getting closer and closer, feeling that heat just get fucking hotter, and I could barely take it. I pulled away from his mouth, hissing;

"Gonna come, Dick? Me…Fuck-me too….God, come for me, Dick, fucking come…."

I pressed my lips to his again, and arched against his back, and jerked my cock hard, pushing against his prostate with my other hand.  
I could feel him shuddering and convulsing against me again, and it was all just _fucking Goddammit _all over again.

I groaned his name, biting his shoulder as I came, warm and wet against his back and my fingers. He writhed back against my fist, and I blinked, panting hard against his skin, before letting go of my cock, reaching around to fist his roughly. I rode on the aftershocks of my orgasm, jerking him, and licking over the bite on his shoulder as he came into my hand, his hot seed spilling between my knuckles onto the tiled floor. He keened softly, shuddering against me, and I nipped his shoulder again, holding him through it.

"That's it, Dick, come for me….that's right…." I whispered, leaning heavily against him and wiping my forehead against his shirt.

"F-fuck….Bender….Fuck…." A sob broke his lips, and I nudged his cheek with my nose again, nipping his bottom lip, before kissing him gently. His breath fanned hot across my face, and I gently began to pull my hand out of him, kissing him softly when he inhaled sharply and whined.

"Its okay…just hold on one sec…." I murmured, pulling my fingers out of his body. I could feel him shaking against me, and I wiped my hand on my shirt, reaching up to un-hook my belt. I turned him, and wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders, sliding to the cold floor with him.

Another sob fell from his lips, and I shifted, so I was sitting, spread-legged against the door, with him between my legs, leaning on my chest. My hand tangled gently in his hair, and I carded through the soft, brown strands, reaching over to pull his shirt down over his back.

"Did I hurt you?" I murmured against his shoulder, tightening my arms around him momentarily. He shook his head, and his breathing hitched softly. I carded my hand through his hair again, and rubbed his shoulder, before tipping his chin up with two fingers. I took in his bloody lip, and the bruises from my mouth along his jaw, on his neck.

"Jesus, Dick. Why didn't you-"  
"Because, I liked it." He interrupted quietly, wriggling his wrists out of my belt, and rubbing at them. I sighed, and nodded, bending my head to gently brush my lips against his. I softly flicked my tongue out, collecting drops of blood that slowly oozed out of the cut. He sighed, and leaned against me, kissing me back, his tongue tentatively brushing mine. I cupped his cheek, and ran my thumb along the bruised line of his jaw.

I slowly pulled away, and rested my forehead against his, murmuring;

"You remember the word, right?"

He nodded again, and whispered "Red. Simple, Bender."

I grinned against his lips, and kissed him gently. "Yeah…Simple."

I leaned back against the door, and pulled him close, resting his head against my chest.

He breathed deeply for a few seconds, before reaching down, and arching, tugging his pants up around his hips. I laughed, and awkwardly did the same, trying not to move him.

"Ass's cold." He murmured, leaning back against me, hissing quietly as he moved wrong. I pulled him close, and kissed the top of his head.

"You sure I didn't hurt you? I thought you were gonna stop there for a minute." I said softly, nudging his side with my knuckles. He laughed against my chest, and softly replied "I trust you. You would know if it was too much."

"I know I would." I replied softly, carding a hand through his hair again. "You did good."  
"Thanks, John." He murmured, breathing heavier against my chest. I huffed a laugh into his hair. If he was calling me John, he either felt very affectionate, or was falling asleep.

"Sleep, babe," I murmured softly. "We've got time before you check on the rest of us delinquents."

"I'm glad you know me," He muttered sleepily, turning towards my chest, and closing his eyes. "If we wouldn't be doing this, you would be suspended all the time. Almost two years straight."

"Love you too, Dick." I whispered into his hair, resting my cheek on the top of his head.

"Love you…" He trailed off, breathing softly.

I nodded, and smiled into the dim light of the closet.

Of course I would know. I knew Dick by now.

And its true what they say about boys.

They always know their way around their Dicks.


End file.
